


Tease

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siri is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Emma Grant for her beta reading services.

DATE: March 9, 2003 

 

She only had herself to blame.

Siri bit down on her lip hard, trying not to make a sound and draw attention to them. 

She just hadn’t been able to resist teasing him. She always knew what buttons to push to get a response from him and this mission proved the perfect place to use that knowledge. 

The assignment was simple: Go undercover as a waitress in one of the worst clubs on the lower levels of Courscant, find a bounty hunter wanted in the attempted assassination of a high ranking Senator, catch him and turn him over to the Judicials. All done very quietly without letting his cohorts know, causing them to vanish and attempt to kill the Senator in another way. 

It had been an easy assignment in comparison to her years spent ingrating herself into the ranks of slavers and pirates. The worst she had to cope with was the persistent groping of several amorous patrons who insisted on sliding their hands or tentacles up her dress. A quick twist of their wrist to the point of breaking had convinced them to leaver her alone. 

The assignment turned out to be a bust. Half way through the evening she learned the bounty hunter had gotten himself killed in a bar brawl earlier in the night before she had arrived, and leaving her having to play waitress the rest of the night. She and her partner had decided to stay in the hope they could gather some information on where his cohorts were hiding. 

To amuse herself, she decided to tease her partner. Obi-Wan was disguised as a down on his luck spacer in a drab tunic and pants. He spent the night slouched against the bar, nursing a steady stream of drinks. For her, it was simple, harmless fun because she was feeling bored and it was Obi-Wan - solid, dependable, dutiful Obi-Wan with the sexy body and serene expression. Nothing seemed to rattle him long unless it was her. He was the consummate Jedi, favored by the Council; a model for other Jedi to live up to. 

The first time she let her hip brush against Obi-Wan’s leg as she leaned against the bar to fill her tray up with drinks. He barely responded, assuming it had been a patron who had caused her to stumble against him. On the second time, she pressed her breasts against his arm as she called in the order. Obi-Wan’s eyes had narrowed at her, making Siri grin in response. She knew how she looked tonight in the short, revealing dress that barely came to mid thigh. It was snug over her hips and breasts, cut low to emphasis the tops of her breasts and the valley between them. 

Siri also knew teasing Obi-Wan would go nowhere. She was attracted to him and at times, she thought he was also attracted to her. They were both Jedi but while Siri engaged in a casual fling now and then, she had yet to see or hear if Obi-Wan did the same. She was starting to believe the Temple gossip that he was following the path of absolute celibacy. 

So she had teased him, enjoying the feel of his body briefly against hers as she brushed up against him each time as she walked back and forth from the bar. Enjoyed the way he shifted away from her, or how he seemed to blush at one time. Once or twice she thought she felt his eyes on her as she walked away. Those times, she put an extra sway into her hips. And all the time she knew the teasing would go nowhere. 

Which was why she was now in a dark alley behind the club, her dress hiked up to her waist, underwear tossed who knew where and Obi-Wan on his knees before her, hands on her thighs holding them apart. 

Siri gasped as his tongue stroked across her clit. She braced herself against the wall behind her as he lifted her leg over his shoulder, opening her up even more to his wonderful mouth. The night air was cool against her exposed skin but she barely felt it, focused only on the incredible sensations he was wringing from her. He licked and sucked, driving her into a frenzy. His beard scraped across the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, making her moan. 

She rocked her hips, unable to stay still as his tongue moved lower, towards her vagina. His hands slid up to her hips, holding her fast against the wall. Siri cried out as his tongued stroked inside of her. She panted, wanting to move but not able. Totally at the mercy of Obi-Wan. Looking down, she found him watching her, her juices glistening on his beard and skin. His eyes were no longer so calm and serene. This was Obi-Wan, the man looking out of those darkened eyes, not Obi-Wan, the consummate Jedi. She shuddered again, trying to move. So close, she was so close. 

Obi-Wan’s tongue plunged into her as his nose brushed against her clit. The sensations pulled Siri over the edge. Her body tensed as she came, biting her lip hard to muffle her cries. Obi-Wan continued to suck at her, riding out the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

Siri tangled her hands in his hair, tugging him upward.. He went willingly, his mouth hard against hers as they kissed. She could taste herself on him, could feel his erection digging into her stomach. They were both breathing hard by the time Obi-Wan broke the kiss. It was too dark to make out his expression, but Siri was sure he was smirking at her. She wanted to pull him back and free his cock, feel him filling her as he took her hard and fast.

Obi-Wan leaned forward, his lips brushing over her cheek and earlobe. “Next time, be more careful of who you tease. You might not like the consequences.” 

He smoothed her dress back down into place before stepping back. Siri watched him slowly walk away, hindered somewhat by his still hard erection. She laughed and stretched her arms over her head, reveling in the feel of satiated pleasure humming through her. Next time, she would make sure he would do more with her than just go down on her.


End file.
